


Captured Experiment

by Pawsies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Forced_sex, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawsies/pseuds/Pawsies
Summary: Lily was captured by a group of thugs after a battle her and her trainer lost for being an "exotic pokemon." When she wakes up, she's in a cage and is told she'll be sold off. After devising a plan to get out, she gets a new idea on how she'll show her trainer how much she loves him when she finds him again.





	Captured Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Commission. Contains Rape. Don't like? Don't read. 4,949 words.

People say the most dangerous part about being a pokémon is the battling. You risk your life under the idea nothing will go wrong. More often than not, nothing does. But sometimes, things do go wrong and you end up seriously hurt. You try and avoid it but sometimes accidents do happen. However, what if you heard and were told that battling was not the most dangerous part? It’s debatable what is, but today Lily learned the hard way what else was dangerous when it came to being a pokémon.

Sometimes, battling just isn’t fair. You find people who like to bend rules to their own liking. While entirely legal to come up with rules that are different for each battle, that doesn’t mean it’s scummy when you team up three trainers on one. In the beginning, her battle was fair. She had no problem in one-on-one battles, and sometimes she could handle one-on-two. But when it became one-on-three, it was too much.

Her and her trainer lost pretty quickly against these rather shady people. They were all dressed in rather dark clothes but nothing like the gangs wore - not like Team Rocket or any of them. They were just dressed… sketchy. Darker clothes, hoodies, bandanas - those kinds of things. While that could easily be chalked up to just how they dressed, they quickly learned that was not the case.

The three learned that Lily was her trainers only pokémon. When they lost, they apparently swarmed her trainer and attacked him mercilessly. She was too tired and in pain to fight and protect him. Not only that, but she was held down by the other trainers pokémon, though they all looked… remorseful. She pleaded and begged for them to stop, and they eventually did. But not until he was unconscious. That last thing she heard them say was how lucky they were to find such an exotic pokémon like her.

After that, everything was a blur. She didn’t remember getting knocked out entirely, but she did. When she woke up, she felt completely refreshed and like a million bucks. However, she had no idea where she was. The floor beneath her was made of solid stone. Being the feline she was, she was able to see in the dark with ease. Where she was was completely empty. Around her and raising up from the floor were large, metal poles. She had quite a bit of space to walk around, which was good for her as it allowed to her look around the room.

After a quick glance, she saw she was not the only pokémon there. Small cages stacked on top of larger ones where pokémon were inside each of them. From what she could see, the pokémon in the cages were ones considered to be “rare” in the Kanto region. Things like shinx, eevee, and flygon are a few of the pokémon to be named. Like the others, Lily was a “rare” pokémon that was not native to Kanto. She was a liepard, so for someone to have one as a companion definitely caught a few glances, and apparently the wrong ones.

The door to the room swung open. A guy she immediately recognized as one of the three from earlier walked in. He carried a large bucket in one hand as he walked. He walked over to one of the cages on the opposite end and used something resembling a scooper to scoop a bunch of whatever was in the bucket and shove it into the cage and onto the floor. The pokémon, the flygon more specifically, look up at him with a glare and turned its nose up to the, what she assumed to be, food. The guy shrugged and walked on, doing the same to all the others.

“Where… am I?” she finally spoke up, walking closer to the bars. The guy ignored her and threw in the same stuff to her cage. After closer examination, she saw it was in fact pokémon food. It smelled atrocious to her - no wonder the flygon and the others completely ignored it.

“Save your breath. I’ve been asking that same question for Arceus knows how long now,” the flygon spoke up in an agitated tone. She ignored the tone, figuring out that it was because of the human why it was upset. That was an entirely fair reason.

“Wh… what? Why am I here?”

“To be sold,” the flygon said bluntly as it sat down. “These assholes use unfair battling tactics to overwhelm trainers like yours and mine then steal us from them, only for us to be sold off soon after. They keep us locked in these cages all day and all night and feed us this… disgusting food, if you can even call it that. No interaction with the outside world, no seeing our trainers, nothing. If I were you, don’t get hopes up on getting out anytime soon. Only way you’ll leave is if some random trainer wants you. Otherwise… you’re stuck here.”

“You’re joking… right?” she said in disbelief. She flygon couldn’t help but laugh at her. “This is some kind of sick joke?”

“I wish I was kidding. You might as well give in and make the best of it. Maybe your new trainer will help you get back to your old one. Don’t get your hopes up, though,” it told her. She looked down at the ground sadly and nodded. She couldn’t believe what she was just told. There’s no way she was actually kidnapped - not her. She was strong. Even though she was upset, she wouldn’t give in - not this easily. She would get out, and she already had an idea how.

After the guy finished giving the food out, the guy walked over to a chair and tossed the bucket off to the side and sat down. He sat down and leaned back in the chair, watching them all. She figured he was a guard of them to make sure they didn’t try anything. That was fine - that made her idea even better. Turning her attention from him, Lily used her paws to scoop the pellets of pokémon food into a pile. It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

“You’re actually going to eat this pile of junk?” it asked her in disbelief. Turning her attention to the pokémon, she gave it the most subtle of winks, confusing it greatly. She then turned back to the food.

“What good is it going to be if I don’t eat? I don’t know about you but I’d rather live and hope to see the sun again,” she said just loud enough for the guy to hear. However, he stayed silent and didn’t move at all. Bending down, Lily ate a few of the pellets and almost gagged immediately from the taste. The food was old beyond words and it was pretty obvious. However, she toughed it out and kept eating. On her last bite, she started coughing.

Seconds passed as she kept coughing. The coughs got worse and worse as she got worse. “H-hey, you okay?” the flygon asked worriedly. She looked up to it and winked once more but continued her charade. Lily pointed to throat as she looked like she was trying to swallow. She took a few panicked steps around the cage and coughed harder as the seconds went by. “Dude, help her,” the flygon spoke up.

“What now?” the guy said with an annoyed grumble. 

“Are you fucking deaf? She’s choking! Go help her!” it yelled.

“She’s a pokémon. You all choke on stuff all the time. She’ll be fine,” he responded, not even caring. Lily ran to the edge of the cage and reached between the bars as if pawing towards him. He continued ignoring her, letting her “choke” on her food. 

“Dude, what the fuck? Help her! You know the others will blow up if you do this again!” the flygon yelled out of irritation. The guy groaned in just as much annoyance and stood up. 

“God damn it…” he grumbled. “Get back,” he told her. She quickly did as told and backed to the edge of the cage and laid down as if she was losing her battle. The guy seemed to hurry up as he fumbled the keys to unlock the cage. Once inside, he hurried over to her and kneeled down. She shut her eyes slowly as he placed a hand on her. “Stay still.” However, she didn’t do that.

Before the guy could react, Lily stood to all four legs and tackled the guy. She snarled as she quickly overpowered him and held him to the ground. With one paw, she covered his mouth and used the other to push her claws to the guys throat roughly. The guy quickly submitted to her as she spoke with a loud rumble in her throat, “If you move an inch, I will slit your throat right here and now. You took me from my trainer and my best friend. Only you, your friends, and Arceus knows how many others you’ve done this to. All these families and friendships you’ve destroyed. Starting today, no more. You will listen and do as I say. Do you understand?” she spoke seriously. She saw the fear in the guys eyes as he nodded.

“Did you… You haven’t even been here awake an hour and you’ve already…” the flygon said in awe. “What now, though?”

“First, you will take your belt off. I want your poké balls. Slowly,” she demanded. The guy nodded and she let up some of the pressure. The guy did as told and undid his belt then slid it off. “Throw it over there,” she said, nodding off to the side of the cage. He immediately did where she put the same pressure back. “Now the keys. Take them off and I won’t hurt you.” The guy nodded and undid the rack of keys from his belt loop. He held them towards her where she used her tail to hold them. “Stay down.”

Slowly, Lily backed away and slammed the door to the cage behind her then locked it. She turned to the flygon with a smug smirk. “Don’t tell me I won’t see my trainer again. I’ll prove you wrong.”

“Don’t think you’ll get out of here easily. This place is surrounded with guards. You won’t get out on your own…” the guy said inside the cage. 

“Who said I’ll be alone? I’m sure there’s plenty of pokémon here who’re ready to go back into the world, right?” she spoke loudly. As if to answer, the pokémon in the cages began banging on the cages. 

“I’m more than ready to get out of this fucking place,” the flygon said in a much more happy tone than earlier. “Come on, let me out and-.”

“Not yet,” Lily interrupted. “First we need to decide what to do about him,” she said, turning to the guy in the cell. 

“I say we kill him. He’s treated us all like garbage, so why should we treat him any differently?” the flygon spoke up. 

“And let him leave easily? I don’t think so. I have a different idea…” she said as she slowly walked up to the cage. The guy eyed her cautiously through the bars. “There’s two ways this is going to go. Either I’m going to open all these cages and accidently leave the your keys right where I stand and leave or you’re going to do exactly as I say. Which do you want?” she asked him.

The guy stayed quiet for a few seconds. He thought intently but knew he wouldn’t be able to do a thing against all the pokémon if they got to him. “...What do you want?” he finally answered.

“When I get back home, the first thing I’m going to do is show my trainer just how much he means to me. He’s my world and this little thing has showed me how quickly things can go sour. And you’re going to be my little… experiment for all this,” she told him. “My first time so his is extra special when he sees I know what I’m doing. He’d love that.”

“Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying you want me to-.”

“Yep,” she answered seriously. “What’s your answer? You have five seconds before I go and-.”

“N-no, don’t,” he quickly spoke up, “I-I’ll do it. Please just don’t let them hurt me…” he pleaded. She couldn’t help but find it funny he went from some tough guy to a cowering wimp. 

“Not so tough now, huh?” the flygon spoke up.

“You know, I was just thinking that!” she laughed loudly. She took a few steps closer to the caged human. “Now, here’s how it will work. You will do what I say, when I say. You do not do anything I don’t give you permission for. If you do that, I give you my word that you will not be harmed by them. It’s just that simple. Deal?”

“Y-yes. Deal…”

“Good,” she said. She turned to the flygon, “Sorry. I have to be sure he gets my point. Asshole or not, I still want to keep true to my word.”

“Don’t worry, I get it. You don’t have as big a vendetta as we all do. Just be quick. They swap out every hour,” the flygon explained.

“Won’t need long at all…” she said. Turning around, she pressed her furred butt against the bars of the cage and lifted her tail, presenting her slit to the human. “Get on your hands and knees and lick. Gently,” she ordered him. The guy, not wanting to get hurt, did as told and got to his knees. “This is your warning. Do not touch me. Use the bars for support. Got it?”

“Okay…” he said quietly. She closed her eyes and pushed herself as close as possible to the cage. She waited in anticipation as the human mentally prepped himself for what he was about to do. She heard him take a deep breath before she felt a foreign object slowly drag from the bottom of her slit to the very top. She shivered from the sensation of being touched for the first time. She wanted to wait and let her trainer be her first, but she figured that practice and making it a night for him to remember would be miles better.

“Good. Keep doing that,” she told him. The guy continued to slowly drag his tongue along her slit, dampening the fur around it. She sighed contently as she pushed back harder. Each lick brought a shiver of pleasure up her spine. She extended her claws before retracting them slowly. She hated to admit it but she liked how good he was. “Okay, focus on the bottom. Lick hard,” she told him. 

The guy quickly switched from long licks to quick flicks of the tongue. He felt a little nub with each flick, which told him she was wanting him to focus on her clit. She grunted with each lick, signalling he was right in his assumption. Lily was happy he was able to find it so easily. Either he was talented or it wasn’t hard to find, which meant her and her trainer would have a much easier time when she got back to him. “Just like that…” she said with a sigh.

The guy continued roughly licking her sensitive skin. Tiny drips of spit and her juices collected in her fur and below her, showing her excitement. She wasn’t excited about what was going on. In fact, she even hated who it was with, but what did excite her was the idea of the future. Soon, she’d be able to show her trainer just how much she loved him. And that excited her. The more she thought of it, the more wet she became. Of course, the feeling of her being licked so sensually obviously was a tiny reason for her being wet, but that was only marginally.

“O-okay, stop,” she said suddenly. She found herself panting and wasn’t ready to cum - not yet. She pulled herself from the bars and turned to him. She didn’t realize it but she had actually been wiggling her butt against him and the bars which resulted in the two becoming wet with her juices. She brought a paw between her legs and gently rubbed her slit to confirm how excited she was. “G-good job. Now I know what to expect. We’re almost done.”

“Good. Then you can let me free…” the human said flatly. He didn’t seem too phased about what he did.

“We’ll see. Now before I decide your fate, take your clothes off,” she said. He seemed taken aback by that demand.

“What? Why would I-.”

“Because your life is in my paws. Do it,” she said. He wanted to argue but saw she was serious so he nodded. Slowly, undressed himself to his boxers. “Those too,” she told him. With a grumble, he slid his boxers off and covered his privates. However, she knew what was going on. “Give me them between the bars. Now,” she told him. She held a paw through the bars and took the clothes from him. “Lay down on your back, hands above your head.”

“Why am I doing this?” he asked her.

“To see how we feel. Do it,” she told him. Not seeing a point in fighting, the guy laid down on his back and put his hands above his head, just as she told him to. She nodded and walked over to the flygon’s cage. “Now you look at me. You promise me you will not attack him unless I say. I’m relying on you. This is not to get back at the guy, but is to actually prepare something for when I’m back home. Please, help me with this and I’ll let you decide what happens to him.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Just let me out so I can actually stretch my wings,” the flygon said. She nodded and walked over to the keys and grabbed them in her mouth before carrying them to the flygon. She passed them through the bars where it unlocked the cage and ran out. Lily trusted the flygon as she walked back to the human.

“Unlock his and let me in. If he tries anything on me or to get out, kill him. Got it?” she told him. The flygon walked over and nodded and did as told. Letting her in, the liepard and human were now looking each other in the eyes. “Last rule. This is not about either of us getting off. This is for me to learn what to expect for my human. You lay there and let me do this and I won’t hurt you. Got it?”

“Yeah, got it. Just get it over with,” he told her. The liepard nodded and walked over and towered over the human. He must have had some kind of thing for being dominated because he hadn’t gone flaccid in the slightest. His erection was as big as when she told him to undress. That did make things easier for her, though. When she stood over him, she brought a claw to his throat threateningly.

“And I swear to you, if you cum inside of me… Oh you don’t even want to know…” she told him. She dragged her claw against his flesh roughly, cutting him slightly. “I will go from ear to ear. My trainer will be the only male to ever get that privilege. And that is a promise. Now lay still…” she told him. The guy saw how incredibly serious she was and did just that. With him now entirely submitted to her, she began her little experiment. “Hold yourself steady,” she told him.

Reaching one hand down lower slowly, he grabbed his member and held it steady against her slit. The gently rocked her hips against his head, getting a feel of what’s to come. After a moment of that, she slowly pushed herself down where her lips spread for him. She tried her best to ignore the pleasure and stayed silent. However, she couldn’t help but admit how good it felt. “Hand back up,” she told him. Letting go, he put his hand back above his head. “I’ll do the rest.”

The guy nodded where she continued on. Slowly, she slid more and more of him inside of her. She hated she had, but her insides were used to this kind of feeling. She had snuck things away from him before and used them on herself. Because of that, she had some kind of experience, though not much. This was much, much better. “O-okay… Remember what I said. Do not cum inside me.”

“I’ll try…” he said quietly. Saying nothing, she slowly pulled herself up from his crotch and slid back down. She felt him twitch inside of her as her virgin walls squeezed him tightly. When just the head remained, she slid back down in an instant. She guy inhaled quietly from the feeling where she let out a tiny grunt. She repeated the motion, building up a tiny tempo.

For a few moments, she kept a steady pace, testing the waters. It was very sustained pleasure, hardly getting any better. She decided to step it up and see what it would feel like to slow down a notch. So her once moderate humps slowed down tremendously, where she began to grind against his lap when she hilted herself. Each hump was followed up with a unique grind or wiggle of her hips. She studied the guy and his responses to each one intently. She found him responding more when he felt her butt against him and she did tiny circles in his lap. Happy with what she found, she stepped it up once more.

Lily returned to her original speed and mixed it in with the little circle at the end. Just as she expected, the guy responded even more positively by letting out more grunts. She saw he was trying to hide them from her and she didn’t like that. “Don’t hide it. I need to know if I’m doing good,” she told him quickly. She too found it hard to keep herself quiet. Without needing to be told twice, the guy immediately spoke up, letting it be known how much he enjoyed it by the much louder grunts coming from him. However, she was not done - not yet.

Lily quickly figured out that more speed felt much better - not only for her but for her partner as well. So she wanted to see what happened if she went as fast as her feline body would let her. She put a paw to the guys chest to steady herself with one on his head. She then began thrusting as hard and fast as she physically could. “O-oh my fucking…” the guy groaned loudly.

“I don’t mean to cut your experiment short or anything, but might wanna hurry up. That or shut him up. One of the two,” the flygon said to her. 

“D-don’t… worry. I’m almost done…” she grunted. She really, really liked how good she was doing. She told herself she wouldn’t cum from this human but the feeling of being stretched in such a new way was making it difficult. Her primal instincts told her to just do it. It was okay. It was for science, she kept telling herself. With her instincts taking over, she decided it wouldn’t hurt if she just let it happen.

“Y-you… need to slow down…” the guy told her. Ignoring him, she kept humping as fast as she could. Each motion was met with a wet sound resonating throughout the room. Her juices kept on trailing from her insides and down below the two. She was so, so close. Just seconds away. “L-Lily, seriously. S-slow-.”

“Shut up!” she yelled out. She brought the paw that was above his head to his mouth and closed his mouth with it. He tried to fight it but she wasn’t letting him ruin her orgasm. No, not in a million years. She had never felt so good and all she could do is imagine her trainer below her as she rode him into the early morning sunrise. She imagined him saying her name over and over, just as that guy had. It drove her mad.

Closer and closer she approached her orgasm. Her body began to tremble as the seconds passed. With labored panting, she forced herself onward. She was tired, but she would keep going. She wanted… no, she needed this orgasm. If she felt this good from some random human she had no connection to and only had her imagination, then she was in for an amazing surprize when she got back home. 

“I-I’m… done!” she yelled out loudly. With one last thrust, Lily slammed her rear against the humans crotch, letting loose a torrent of her juices onto his lap. She groaned loudly as her orgasm wracked her brain. Never had anything she put inside of her made her feel anywhere near as good as the real thing. However, her orgasmic high was short lived as she soon felt something very unwelcome happen.

The guy below her let out just as loud of a moan as he too came. The insides of her grew incredibly warm as she felt the warm seed spilling from inside of him. In a hurried fashion, Lily stood up, though shakily. She pulled herself free as his seed shot out and coated her inner thighs and belly. What didn’t reach her splashed onto his own crotch and stomach. The guy continued shivering below her as she looked him over. In a rage, she brought a claw back to his throat. “What did I fucking tell you?” she growled at him. He found it hard to look her in the eyes as his orgasm continued clouding his thoughts.

“I… told you… to slow down. Just… kill me. That orgasm will make it worth it…” he told her with a chuckle. She looked down and saw how much of his seed was on her beautiful fur. Thankfully, not much of it was inside of her. Looking back up at him, she growled and dropped her claw from his throat.

“Let me out…” she growled at the flygon. It nodded and unlocked the cage before she walked out. Grabbing the shirt of the human, she used it to clean her fur as best she could. She did not dare lick this disgusting humans seed from her fur. She would find some lake or pond to clean herself on the way back home. 

“So umm… what do we do about him?” the flygon spoke up after a few quiet minutes. She looked up from her fur and to the human who was now sitting up and resting on his elbows.

“I gave him one rule and that was to not cum inside me. You had all the permission to cum but not in me. You fucked up…” she said. She looked to the flygon who had the keyring. 

“I told you to slow down! How was I supposed to fucking tell you I’m about to when you had your paw over my mouth and wouldn’t let me talk?” the guy asked her. Since he had come down from his orgasmic high, he saw he was actually in danger now.

“That’s not my problem. You should have thought of that before bringing me here,” she told him. He tried to protest but she ignored him. “Unlock their cages and you all decide what to do with him. Kill him, leave him alive, torture him… whatever you want. I don’t care. I have a trainer to get home to. And I’m taking these with me,” she said as she grabbed the clothes in her mouth.

“Hold on,” the flygon said. It went and unlocked all the cages of the room that held pokémon. Soon, around thirty different pokémon were now freed and standing by her. “Whatever you trainer did with you, I can tell they must be a good person. I actually… have nowhere to go. Do you think I could come with and maybe meet him? Before I go, I want to meet the trainer who had a pokémon that saved us all from something we didn’t want. Please?” he asked her. Lily smiled at him and nodded. “Once you make it out, there’s a forest about a mile west. In the forest, you’ll find a lake not far in. Meet there. I’ll catch up. I have a little bit of my own stuff to… tend to,” it told her. 

Lily nodded to the flygon. She was happy to have made an accomplice in such a quick time. Her trainer would welcome the pokémon with open arms, she knew that for certain. “If you want to stay and… get back at him, stand over by me. The rest of you, you’ll have a fight on your hands but you’re all strong. Follow Lily.” The flygon walked over to her and rested a clawed hand on her head. “I’ll see you soon,” it said. Lily nodded and motioned the pokémon by her to follow as she ran out the door with the humans clothes still in her mouth, leaving the flygon and other pokémon to the human. She didn’t know exactly what they were going to do but after what she did, she could only guess.

And the best part is she didn’t feel bad at all.


End file.
